The North Center Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) is a multi- disciplinary research organization comprised primarily of community physicians in concert with the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (an NCI- designated Comprehensive Cancer Center) which serves as its primary Research Base. Its broad, long-term objectives are to 1) develop and test new methods of cancer treatment to improve survival and quality of life for adult patients with malignant disease, 2) provide cancer patients access to state-of-the-art clinical trials in their home community, 3) promote discoveries elucidating the biology of cancer through translational research studies And analyses of clinical databases which will lead to improvements in therapy, 4) provide a platform and infrastructure for studies of cancer prevention and symptom management, and 5) provide underserved populations access to NCCTG clinical research protocols. The NCCTG strategy is based on the premises that quality cancer treatment research can be conducted by the community clinic, and that the community clinic provides the ultimate proving ground for applicability of new cancer treatment procedures to the general population. Specific aims are to advance the treatment of patients with gastrointestinal cancer, breast cancer, lung cancer, brain tumors, hematologic malignancies, and select other adult solid tumors; to identify tumor treatment which will lead to better cancer therapy. Methods utilized by the NCCTG to achieve its goals include pilot, phase II, and phase III clinical trials; laboratory correlative studies performed on tissue specimens or blood samples from patients participating in clinical trials,; and analyses of clinical and laboratory databases.